


Xenophilia - Batarian Edition

by Suadela (PriestlyLegion)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Green Eyes, Multi, Other, Sex, Slutty main character, blowjob, cum, lapping off ground, needy, red hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestlyLegion/pseuds/Suadela
Summary: Just some fucked up trash erotic stories about femshep being an alien-cock addicted slave/slut. Sometimes friends and acquaintances join in too. Includes *bad ends* for Shepard, so all the stories are mutually exclusive. This is all a cathartic fantasy for me, so don't read if you don't like glorification of violence, death, and misogyny mixed in with sex!
Relationships: Female Shepard/Anything With A Pulse
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Xenophilia - Batarian Edition

All went according to plan. Shepard et co had infiltrated the Blue Suns under the guise of freelance mercenaries, and were ready to 'join the assault' to rescue Archangel from their siege. That is, until Shepard saw the multi-eyed Batarian welding the gunship. "Dammit. Miranda, you didn't tell me there would be Batarians."

Miranda looked at Shepard askew. She had always heard that the Commander was open-minded and distinctly not a human supremacist. She wondered what implants the Illusive Man had ordered installed without her knowledge. "These are Blue Suns. I thought that was a given. Is that a problem, Shepard?"

"I'll have to improvise." Shepard muttered, half to herself. "Miranda, you and Jacob take the left ramp there while I distract the mechanic. Get to Archangel, and get him out."

"Easier said than done." Miranda said. Shepard motioned for her to go, and moved to block off the mechanic's line of sight.

"Ah, you must be the merc Salkie mentioned." Sergeant Cathka said. "You're just in time."

Shepard looked him up and down. It was hard to get a good look beneath his armor, but that face... "What's the plan?" she said, biting her lip. She tried to ignore her heart speeding up, the wetness building in her pussy, the tingling down her spine and to her feet. He wasn't handsome. He was almost grotesque. But that's what made him so damn attractive.

"The infiltration team is about to give us the signal. Archangel won't know what hit him." Sergeant Cathka said, taking a moment to light up a smoke. "Got any questions? Now might be your last chance."

Her eyes flicked down to his crotch. She couldn't get it out of her head. Every time she glanced at his eyes she saw the disgust of every Batarian she'd ever met, felt the punishing touch of every one she'd ever fucked. Her nipples stiffened under her armor padding. She couldn't concentrate. She shifted uncomfortably and licked her lips, trying to get her bearings. But her eyes kept flicking down to what she KNEW was hiding under his armor. Her breathing came heavy and fast, and she could already hear the gunfire behind her. She wanted to go. She wanted to complete the mission. But more than that, she wanted not to. "Yeah, just one." Shepard said. "How big is your cock?"

He narrowed all of his eyes at her. "My... what? Is this some kind of human joke?"

Shepard pushed up against him, wishing that their armor didn't stop them from touching flesh to flesh. She pushed over his helmet and gave him a long kiss, passionate and needy and hungry. "Your cock." she snarled, "I want your cock." She knew that standard issue armor inside and out. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to undo the fastenings around his crotch and pull off the padding hiding his alien dick from her. "You're working too hard." she purred, before wrapping her lips around his fat, slowly stiffening grey rod.

"What are you doi-oh, wow, that's... that's good..." The mechanic put a hand on her head and half-sat on a nearby crate, letting Shepard slobber all over his big pale balls. She loved that thick, heavy smell. There was something about it that drove her wild. Pheromones, maybe. Ever since she had picked up that damn magazine she'd been addicted to it. Making late-night calls on every alien in Omega... it didn't matter. Anywhere, anytime. She slurped her way up the length of his stiffened shaft and flicked her tongue under his foreskin. She was trapped after that. The taste was too exquisite to ever give up, something like salt and sweat and a hint of sweetness. She rounded his head over and over again with her tongue, the foreskin stretching and tightening to accommodate her, and then wiggled her tongue along the bottom of it, noisily flexing every muscle of her tongue to please the Batarian. Her mouth overflowed with her own juices, as did her needy cunt. Only then did she pull the foreskin back down off of his head and get to the main course - sucking on that beautiful shaft from head to base, calm green eyes looking up at the Batarian as though saying "I need this. But now you need me."

When the Krogan Captain found them, he nearly exploded with rage. "What the fuck, sergeant? You're supposed to be fixing the gunship, not getting head from some... human mercenary bitch!"

"Captain, I-" The Batarian moved to stand, but Shepard wrapped her arms around his thighs and locked him there, head bobbing up and down on that thick alien cock. The Batarian couldn't help but let out a moan as her tongue tickled the underside of his dick. She didn't care about the outside world. She cared about making this... masculine alien nut, and nut hard. She wanted nothing more than his pleasure, even if came at the expense of her's - or anything else she had. Her sensitive, throbbing clit pulsated with every twitch and moan from Cathka, crying out for relief. But it would have to wait - for Shepard the alien always came first. She was a slave to her desires, and her desire was to be a slave. She let out a low, ululating moan that vibrated Cathka's cock as she thought about the continuing slave trade in Batarian space.

The captain looked like he was about to say something, but paused at the last moment, listening to a transmission on comm device. He snorted. "Well, our boys in the backdoor took Archangel out. Seems like he had two guys with him. They're all eating dust now." The Captain looked down at the human with disgust. "I'm guessing this bitch was supposed to be their distraction."

"A damn good one." Cathka grunted, trying to steady his breathing. He gasped and shuddered as the last shocks of pleasure shot through his cock and he exploded in Shepard's waiting mouth. Batarians cum far more than humans do, and it was too much for Shepard to swallow. It overflowed in her waiting mouth and slid back out down the Batarian's shaking rod. She paused - but only for a moment. The thick mess of saliva and cum around his shaft only intensified her hunger for it. She kept bobbing her head, sucking with every ounce of strength she had, slurping up every little bit she could before letting that precious thick fuckstick pop out of her mouth. And then, she only changed her approach, lapping up every bit of slurry from his cock, from his balls, from the ground... it didn't matter. She needed ALL of it. "Looks like she's a keeper." the Batarian said, grinning lazily as his cock inched down between his legs, spent and satisfied.

"You're lucky we got the drop on them. We'll review your laxness later." The Krogan Captain looked down at the redheaded slut. "For now... I'll get some use out of her before passing her along to the crew. We might have a new toy to take along from now on... if she survives."

Shepard opened her cum-filled mouth and stuck out her tongue without another word.


End file.
